<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girls' Night Dares by tweetysrcclt9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304925">Girls' Night Dares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9'>tweetysrcclt9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Galore [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Dare, F/M, Friendship, Girls' Night Out, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Teen Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweetysrcclt9/pseuds/tweetysrcclt9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's friends dared her to take a risk on her 19th birthday. She has to kiss the bloke she's been crushing on for years. Will the risk pay off?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Galore [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lyric Llama</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girls' Night Dares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one-shot is written for the Harmony &amp; Co Facebook Group's Lyric Llama Challenge.</p><p>This fic was inspired by the lyrics 'So let it be, what it'll be, don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me. Here's what I'll do, I'll play loose, not like we have a date with destiny' from the song, 'Crush' by 'Jennifer Paige'. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>GIRLS' NIGHT DARES</strong>
</p><p>By: tweety-src-clt9</p><p> </p><p>Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Parvati, Padma, and Susan, like other girls their age who returned to Hogwarts for their eighth year, bonded with each other. Maybe it was their experiences in the recently concluded war, or the need for some normalcy, but this school year, the girls formed a solid bond. Despite coming from different houses, they made it a point to have sleepovers at the Room of Requirement.</p><p>For Hermione, their girls' nights at the magical room were the only times wherein she indulged her girly teenage whims.</p><p>They talked about fashion, boys, and other silly things.</p><p>With all the stress from NEWT preparations, Hermione needed this.</p><p>She needed to feel like a teenager.</p><p>She needed to feel like a girl.</p><p>In as much as she loved her best friends, Harry and Ron, they were blokes. And blokes just didn't understand things that only girls could.</p><p>So, Hermione was very grateful for her girls.</p><p>Even if they always pushed her boundaries.</p><p>Just like now…</p><p>"Hermione… you will be turning nineteen next week, right?" Ginny asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.</p><p>"Gee! Thanks, Gin! Way to make a witch feel old," the curly-haired brunette huffed.</p><p>"Have you ever made a risk in your teenage life?" Padma asked.</p><p>"Hey! I almost bloody died so many times here at Hogwarts!" Hermione defended herself.</p><p>"Mione, we didn't mean it like that! You know, a risk as a teen… Something crazy," Susan waggled her eyebrows at the last word which made Hermione snort.</p><p>"Yeah! Don't you want to just let loose and enjoy being a teen for once? It's your last year as a teenager, 'Mione," Parvati cajoled.</p><p>"Remember, Hermione, Voldemort and his Death Eaters are gone. You, of all people, deserve to enjoy your last year at Hogwarts, not to mention your last year as a teen," Luna added in her signature whimsical voice.</p><p>"Well, you all have a point but – "</p><p>"I got it!" Parvati exclaimed.</p><p>"What?" Hermione frowned. Parvati, just like her fallen best friend, Lavender Brown, always had the craziest ideas.</p><p>"We'll give you a dare that you must do on your nineteenth birthday!" Parvati squealed.</p><p>Her friends cheered and giggled like crazy. Hermione rolled her eyes.</p><p>"This is a stupid idea," she snorted.</p><p>"You chicken, Granger?" Ginny smirked.</p><p>"Wha – no! Of course, not!"</p><p>"Prove it," Padma smirked.</p><p>"Fine," she harrumphed.</p><p>The girls squealed again, and Hermione covered her ears. When her friends stood from their position on the carpet, she gulped. She could see the cunning looks Luna and Ginny were throwing her way.</p><p>She knew that her friends would ask her to do something wild.</p><p>Hermione fidgeted in her seat. She regretted her decision to join girls' night.</p><p>"All in!" when her friends chorused, Hermione prepared herself for the worst.</p><p>She took a deep calming breath as she waited for the dare. Whatever it would be, she knew it wasn't going to be easy.</p><p>"Hermione, we dare you to kiss your crush on the lips on your nineteenth birthday. That way, your love life gets the sparkle it needs. When was the last time you dated, girl? There was that thing with Viktor in your fourth year and then that awkward kiss with Ron," Ginny shivered in disgust at the last statement.</p><p>"But I – I can't just go and kiss some bloke!" Hermione exclaimed. Of all the dares they could possibly give her, this was the absolute worst. She just couldn't tell <em>him </em>about her feelings, let alone kiss him!</p><p>"Are you Gryffindor or not?" Parvati challenged.</p><p>Hermione blushed as she tried to think of an excuse.</p><p>"Who would have thought? <em>The </em>Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of the Age, is bloody scared of admitting her feelings for a bloke," Susan teased, and Hermione glared at the redhead.</p><p>"I'm not scared!"</p><p>"Then do it," Luna grinned.</p><p>"But I just can't – "</p><p>"Hermione, just go and kiss Harry!" Ginny rolled her eyes.</p><p>"It's not Harry!" she blushed.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, and the moon is pink," Padma said sarcastically.</p><p>"Hermione…" Luna encouraged.</p><p>"Fine," Hermione muttered. "If I get my heart broken by the most sought-after wizard in Britain, you guys are buying me a year's worth of ice cream," she glared at her friends who only smiled knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>oOOOOO</p><p> </p><p>It was Hermione's nineteenth birthday and instead of feeling happy, she felt anxious. Her silly friends gave her that stupid dare and she just couldn't back out. It was her pride as a Gryffindor on the line! So, instead of her traditional birthday sleep-in, she woke up before sunrise as she thought about all the possible scenarios that could happen.</p><p>If things go well, she could finally attract Harry's romantic interest.</p><p>If things go awry, she would end up with a broken heart and worst of all, she would be ruining her most treasured friendship.</p><p>Hermione got ready for the day, taking extra time to make sure that her hair looked great, and that her makeup was done really well. She rarely used makeup but since she was going to kiss Harry, she might as well look good doing it.</p><p>After getting ready, she went down to the heads' common room and waited for the bloke she had been crushing on ever since her third year.</p><p>At half past seven, Harry walked down the stairs with a big grin on his face.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Hermione!" he greeted cheerfully, and Hermione smiled.</p><p>"Thanks, Harry."</p><p>Harry took the seat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He hugged her to his chest and kissed the top of her head, "thank you for being my best friend, Hermione."</p><p>Hermione smiled.</p><p>"Likewise, Harry," she replied.</p><p>"I got you something," Harry grinned as he pulled away from her. She watched as he enlarged a box that he hid in his pocket.</p><p>"Here ya go," he handed her the beautifully wrapped gift.</p><p>"Awww! Thanks, Harry," she smiled.</p><p>"Open it!" he was clearly very excited about her reaction to his gift.</p><p>Carefully removing the ribbon and the wrapping paper, she finally opened the box.</p><p>She gasped.</p><p>"Is this – "</p><p>"Yep! It's a first edition copy of Pride and Prejudice signed by Jane Austen," he waggled his eyebrows playfully.</p><p>Hermione sniffed. Harry Potter was just too sweet. No wonder she had a longstanding crush on him.</p><p>"Thank you, Harry!" she tackled him in a big hug which he happily returned.</p><p>When they pulled away, she remembered something. "Harry! This must cost you a fortune! I – "</p><p>"I found it in my family's vault. It didn't cost me anything – "</p><p>"Harry, this belongs to your family – "</p><p>"You deserve it, 'Mione. I know how much you swoon over Mr. Darcy," he playfully elbowed her.</p><p>"Thank you, Harry. I'll treasure this always." She hugged the book to her chest.</p><p>"I got you another gift, but I'll hand it over later," he winked.</p><p>"Harry, what did I tell you about spending your – "</p><p>"Relax, 'Mione! Again, I didn't spend anything. It's from my family's vault."</p><p>"Fine! Do I at least get a clue then?" she huffed.</p><p>"Let's just say you will sparkle at the Graduation Ball with it around your neck," he smirked.</p><p>"I don't have a choice on this, do I?"</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>"Well, I guess I should just say thank you then," she sighed. She really worried about Harry's spending habits.</p><p>"That's my girl," he winked, and she chuckled.</p><p>"Harry, close your eyes," she finally had the courage to do her dare.</p><p>"Alright…"</p><p>Hermione leaned into Harry and softly pressed her lips against his. She was about to pull away, but he raised a hand to her cheek and kissed her again. This time, it was deeper and more passionate.</p><p>When they pulled apart for air, Harry asked, "what's that about?"</p><p>Hermione, with her cheeks flushed, decided to Gryffindor up. "I fancy you, Harry, since our third year. If the girls didn't dare me to kiss you, I would never admit that I have a crush on you… Now, before you worry about this, there's no pressure. You don't have to be with me, if you don't like me like that. I just wanted to tell you the truth. Just let it be, what it'll be, don't make a fuss and get crazy over you and me… If you don't feel the same way, here's what I'll do, I'll play loose, and find someone else. It's not like we have a date with destiny, so I have all the time in the – "</p><p>Hermione's blabbering was halted when Harry pulled her in for another kiss.</p><p>"No way in hell am I letting you find someone else!" He frowned.</p><p>"Oh… okay," she whispered. Her heart was still pounding wildly in her chest because of the kiss they just shared.</p><p>"So… you fancy me, right?" He asked and she nodded.</p><p>"Brilliant!"</p><p>She gave him a confused look. "I thought I was going to have to chase you all over Hogwarts. Your girls just made my task so much easier," he smirked, and she swatted his chest.</p><p>"So cocky!"</p><p>"This is awesome! You fancy me, I love you! Finally, my life's – "</p><p>"Wait a sec – you love me?" she was stunned.</p><p>"Oh…yeah. Yes, I do," Harry was blushing now.</p><p>This time around, it was Hermione who kissed Harry once again.</p><p>
  <em>Girls' Nights are the best things next to Harry's kisses, of course. I'll have to thank my crazy friends during our next one… This is the best day ever! Happy 19th indeed!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quick and silly one-shot. Girls should really Gryffindor up about their crushes too. It's the era of gender equality and women's empowerment after all.</p><p>Review, fave, and follow if you enjoyed this one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>